Kidnapped
by beibet1008
Summary: The Mortal War's been over for almost a year. Simon's regained most of his memory, Alec and Magnus have moved back in together, and Clary's finally moved into the institute. But what happens when they go to Pandemonium and a mysterious figure comes for Clary? Will Jace be able to protect her? Is the Mortal War really over? ( I don't own anything!)
1. Chapter 1

She ducked quickly, ignoring the burn in her thighs where Isabelle's whip had wrapped around, just a little too tightly, before throwing her to the floor. They had been going at it for almost four hours now, much to Jace's displeasure. Simon watched in the background, the throwing dagger in his hand forgotten. Jace, Alec and Magnus sat on the benches by the door.

Clary threw herself into a back-bend as Isabelle's whip flew at her face, then flipped backwards when it slashed downward towards her legs. Clary retaliated, Heosphoros, blocking the strikes from her whip, making sparks fly around them. Clary whirled, making the whip twirl around the sword,and yanked. The whip flew out of Izzy' hand, and in the moment that she stood there astonished, Clary swiped her legs out from under her.

Unfortunately, Isabelle's quick reflexes kicked in, and she rolled to the side as Clary threw her whip out of reach, panting. They were both covered in sweat, their hair soaked with it. Clary's body radiated a soft golden aura as her angel blood hummed in excitement, the adrenaline making it seem as if time had slowed, going in slow motion. Clary watched as Izzy's right leg twitched and Clary flipped over her tall frame, using the butt of her sword to push her onto her her stomach from behind, and when she rolled onto her back, Clary straddled her waist, Heosphoros at the black-haired girls neck.

Izzy wheezed, her hands up in surrender. "Okay… okay… I surrender."

Clary rolled off her now- parabatai and stumbled to her feet, panting hard. She doubled over, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, still panting, and blinked furiously, trying to keep the sweat from dripping into her eyes, her head down, so her long, damp red hair fell onto the training mats.

She heard Jace chuckle. "I told you to give it a rest almost and hour and a half ago. Now you're gonna be sore for the rest of the day."

She was still panting. "I… you... ". She gave up, settling for giving her his middle finger instead. They laughed, and she collapsed again, falling onto her stomach, before rolling to her back. She turned her head slightly to look at her friend, who wasn't faring much better. Her long hair was completely soaked with sweat, and her eyes were closed as she tried to control her harsh breathing. her stomach and arms glistened and you could visibly see the droplets of perspiration that rolled down her tanned skin.

Clary had settled for a pair of tight gray trackies and a green sports bra. Isabel had insisted on a pair of black leggings and a crop top over a sports bra. She noticed the rune she had put there earlier for her parabatai, and clary's hands drifted over own flat, toned stomach, where she had placed the exact same rune. _**Endurance**_ ,it screamed in her mind. It had been in the back of her head for days, and when she could actually see it in her mind at four o'clock in the morning, she couldn't help to write it down immediately. She had asked Jace to test it out with her, but he of course had turned the suggestion into a perverted innuendo, prompting the small red-head to go to Izzy.

She got to her feet after a few minutes, once her panting had turned to heavy breathing and the edges of her vision cleared. She held out a hand to the taller girl who grabbed it, but their hands were so sweaty that when Clary tried to haul her up, she slipped taking the tiny girl with her. Clary landed right on top of Izzy, and they stared at each other for a moment, before breaking out in laughter. When they had stopped, Clary still hadn't moved and Izzy raised an eyebrow at her.

Clary tipped her chin at the girl in response, a playful seductive smirk on her lips. "Hey, girl." Izzy laughed, shoving the small girl off her, and sat up, fixing her hair.

Clary stood up, walking to the edge of the mat, where she had set down their towels and water bottles. She tossed Izzy hers, wrapping her own around her lightly freckled shoulders, and checking her phone. Her mother and Luke had both called twice, and she had a few text messages from Maia.

She looked up at the boys as they made their way over to them, stopping and staring at Clary. She looked at them cautiously. "What?"

Izzy walked past her, wiping her arms with the towel. "You're glowing again. Even more than before."

Clary rolled her eyes, ignoring them and wiping herself off. Magnus stepped towards her some more and grabbed her free arm, poking the skin lightly. " I don't know what could be causing this. It's so… odd."

She snorted, pulling her arm free. "Says the warlock with cat eyes." She turned, walking away. She went down to her room, and closed the door, not bothering to lock it. Every time she locked it, Jace found a way to break in, either with a rune, or even breaking the lock. Once when she had been mad at him, she locked him out and broke the entire door down. Maryse had NOT been happy. Luckily though, Clary's repair rune had fixed it to perfection.

She took her time showering, washing her skin and hair thoroughly until the warm water had run out. She walked out into her room,turning on the radio on the way, not surprised when she found Jace lounging on her bed, looking through her newest sketch pad.

Now, before she probably would've screamed and thrown him out, but ever since their experience in Edom, Jace had taken just about every opportunity he could find to _sleep_ with her. And not the kind of sleep that actually involves sleeping. He tried as hard as he could to see her naked on a daily basis, so she wasn't shy around him any more.

She dressed quickly, keeping the towel around her as she pulled on her panties, but slipping the towel off as she put on her bra, her back to him. She went into the bathroom to dry her hair, before changing into new clothes. Once her hair fell into neat, shiny spiraled curls to her hips, she set the blow drier down to look herself over. She had really developed over the past half-year. Her hips had widened a bit, giving her shape. Her body was now lined with muscle, so she was no longer thin, but now lean. Even her breasts had grown a bit, going from an A cup to a medium B.

She shook her head, and walked back out throwing on her clothes for the day, which consisted of tight, dark wash skinny jeans, and a cropped tank top that had a picture of Fairy Tail on it, and white ankle socks. She didn't bother putting on makeup or jewelry, since they weren't going anywhere yet. She plopped down on her bed next to him, grabbing her iphone on the way, and scrolling through her texts.

Halfway through reading a lengthy one from her mother, Jace rolled, so he hovered above her, and quicker than her eyes could see, her phone was out of her hands, and his lips were on hers. She made a noise of surprise in the back of her throat, but responded almost immediately, her eyes closing quickly . His teeth nibbled at her bottom lip, before tracing her jawline and moving down her neck to her collarbone, nipping and leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on her flushed skin.

He pulled away, looking down at her. His eyes were dark with desire, but they watched her with love and adoration. He brought a hand up and stroked her cheek, before tracing her lips with his fingertips. He was so gentle with her, always, unless she asked him otherwise. It was something she loved most about him, his gentleness. He leaned down, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "I missed you today. I feel like I never see you anymore."

She smiled. Izzy had dragged her shopping early that morning, and after she had spent time with Magnus, as he experimented on her, and directly after had been her training, which had taken up most of the day. It was true, they hadn't spent much time with each other these past couple of days, but they almost always spent the night with each other. She had her own room, per Jocelyn's demand, but she spent most nights in his room. The nights she _did_ spend her own room were always interrupted by Jace sneaking in in the middle of the night.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off once again by his mouth on hers. His tongue slipped in before she could protest, and the battle for dominance began. her hands immediately wound into his thick golden locks, as one of his went to her hair, and the other wound around her waist, holding her as close as possible. He pulled away and flipped them, so her body was on top of hers, before attaching his mouth back to hers. Their tongues fought again for almost five minutes, before his mouth went down to the crevice f her neck where it joins with her shoulder, and he began to suck lightly.

Clary couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as his fingers brushed the skin of waist, trailing up to her ribs, then finally settling for squeezing her hips. She moaned again as he bit her. "Ja-".

She was cut off as her bedroom door flew open revealing a smirking Isabelle, and a blushing Simon. "Okay, that's enough, you horn dogs. You've had your fun. Now I need to get Clary ready for hunting tonight."

She groaned, throwing her head back, and Jace chuckled. "Fine. Give us five minutes, Iz."

She deliberated, tapping her index finger on her chin. "Mmm… alright. But if you're not downstairs in exactly five minutes, I _will_ come up. And I will drag you back downstairs, whether you're naked or not."

She closed the door behind them as they left, and Jace went back to peppering kisses along her exposed neck. She laughed, pushing him off her, her face flushed in embarrassment. "You heard her, you horn dog."

He laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him again for one last, slow kiss, before letting her go. "I can't believe she just called us _horn dogs_. Where does she learn this stuff?"

She snorted. " _You_ are a horn dog. _I'm_ not."

He laughed, grabbing her by the thighs and lifting her up so they were face to face. "Only for you baby. Only for you."

She laughed, and he kissed her again, long enough to take her breath away. When it had been exactly four minutes and thirty seconds the left and as she closed the door behind her, the only thing Clary could think, was _DAMN! I should've locked it after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating this in a while! This is a short chapter, but I will be updating more soon, so keep reading. Thanx a ton!**

Isabelle's primping was awful, as always. She had spent almost forty-five minutes battling with her hair, spraying, straightening, and brushing (More like yanking and ripping) until it fell to the tops of her thighs, pencil-straight. Iz had swapped their hairstyles for the night. Her normally straight black hair now fell in thick curls to her mid-back. The taller girl was wearing a pair of leather leggings, a tight black crop top that exposed her stomach from the bottom of her ribs to her hips. She had on six-inch thigh-high leather boots, her whip around her wrist, and seraph blades in each boot.

She dressed Clary in a forest green strapless dress, that reached the tops of her thighs, had no back, and had a small plunging neckline. Her usually curly red hair was now pencil-straight, reaching the top of her thighs. She wore a pair of black gladiator heels that went up above her knee, with seraph blades tucked into the openings of the back of her dress. Her lips were bright red, and her eyes were dark and smoky, making her eyes look like they were glowing.

Isabelle pushed a resisting Clary out her bedroom door, and tried to get her down the steps, but Clary kicked and fought the entire way.

Isabel wrapped two hands around Clary's ankles, and dragged her across the floor. "CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN-FAIRCHILD-FRAY! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN THOSE STAIRS BY YOU HAIR! YOU'RE MESSING UP ALL MY HARD WORK!"

Clary flipped onto her stomach and dug her freshly-manicured pointed nails into the floor. "IZZY! Let go! I don't want to go down there!"

"Why not!? You look hot as hell! Come ON!" She tugged extra hard on her at that last word and Clary lost her grip on the floor with a cry. Isabel dragged her down the hall until the reached the top of the steps, and Clary grabbed onto the railing. She was vaguely aware of the fact that everyone could see them now, but she didn't care. She latched onto the side of the wall, where the banister was, and held tight, as Isabel grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her body off the ground, pulling her.

"CLARY! Let go of that banister right now, or so help me God…"

She ignored the taller girl. "NEVER! I'll never let go! You'll have to kill me first!''

Isabelle growled, pulling harder, and Clary squeezed her eyes shut, her hair covering her face. They continued their game of tug of war for a minute more, before they were interrupted. Alec stepped forward, amused as the girls cursed at each other, and cleared his throat.

They both immediately froze, Clary hanging in the air horizontally, and Isabelle holding her by the waist to keep her from falling. "As funny as this is, we should get going…"

They watched him for a moment, before they both started glaring, and he took a step back. They went off at the same time. "SHUT UP ALEC!"

They started ranting at the same time, and Alec held his hands up in surrender, before stepping back. When the girls saw he had backed off, they immediately went back to their argument, cursing and yelling at eachother.

He sighed, before turning around to where the others stood. Jace and Simon were laughing, and Magnus was watching the girls with an amused smirk. "I'm out. Anyone else wanna try?"

When they remained silent, he looked over at Jace. He immediately shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Not happening. I'd rather not have my face clawed off. I'm rather fond of it, actually."

Simon snorted. "Ha! You're afraid of a girl half your size!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Shut it, bloodsucker. Don't try to act like you're not afraid of your girlfriend. Hell, I'm afraid of your girlfriend."

Simon sighed. "Why are you still calling me bloodsucker? I'm not even a vampire anymore."

"You're right. I'm sorry, mundie. That was my mistake."

Alec sighed. "I think we're getting sidetracked. We need to get going, but the girls are tearing eachother apart."

"Fine! I'll break them up, you can stop begging", Magnus said. He stepped forward and snapped his fingers. They waited for a minute, but nothing happened. He frowned and snapped his fingers again, but when nothing happened he snapped his fingers repeatedly, in frustration. "Never mind then."

"What?! What happened?"

Magnus looked over at Jace with an irritated glare. "Your tiny girlfriend is what happened. She's blocking me. I can't use my magic on her."

"Damn it!" He looked over at his girlfriend. "Clary! Baby! Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

She didn't even look at him. "Stay out of this, Jace! This is a girl thing! You wouldn't understand!"

"But-". She fixed him with a hard glare, and he immediately took a step back. Unfortunately for her, though, Isabelle took advantage of her distraction and yanked as hard as she could, making Clary loose her grip on the railing. She threw Clary over her shoulder and came down the steps, grinning triumphantly.

She set Clary on her feet. "Ha! I won! Now let's go!"

Clary stomped a foot. "Dammit! I almost had you!" She glared at her boyfriend, before storming off after Isabelle.

"What the hell?! What did I do?"

Alec started walking away. "I told you to leave them alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Chapter contains sexual content! DO NOT READ if you feel uncomfortable!**

The club was packed when they walked in, and the air was hot and thick from the fog machines and the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor. They looked around for a moment, before moving over to the bar, where the bartender immediately started making their usual drinks.

Jace sat close to his pouting girlfriend, his arms wrapped tightly around her, although her back was to him and she was pretending to ignore him. "Come on, Clary. You can't really be mad at me. What's really the matter, baby?"

She sighed, sinking against him, as he laid sweet kisses across her cheekbone. "I'm not. And I'm not really mad at Izzy either. I've just been really emotional lately, and I don't know why."

Before Jace could respond, another voice cut in. "It's your angel blood. It's affecting you more and more. You're glowing when you fight, your emotions have been heightened, your appetite has increased…".

She looked over at Magnus, where he sat with Alec, SImon and Izzy. "My appetite? What do you mean my appetite has increased?"

"Did you see your plate last night? You ate more than Jace and me combined. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen", Simon said.

Jace made an intrigued face over her shoulder. "Ohhhhhh… I was wondering what that was about…".

Clary was horrified. "Are you serious? I didn't even notice. Did I really eat that much?"

Izzy nodded, with an amused yet saddened expression. "You ate all of your chinese food, two bowls of spaghetti, and one of Simon's vegetarian pizza's. Like the whole thing."

"NO!"

Jace squeezed his girlfriend. "It's not that big of a deal. I, personally, thought it was hot."

Simon nodded. "It was hot. Although, I wish you hadn't eaten my pizza."

Isabelle elbowed him in the stomach and Jace glared at him. "What? She's my best friend? I've seen her naked so many times, calling her hot because she ate a lot s not a big deal."

Jace turned on Clary. "He's seen you naked?"

She rolled her eyes. " Calm down. It wasn't recently. The last time was when Jonathan attacked and I had to change in front of him. There was nothing weird going on."

Jace glared harder. "You changed in front of him."

"Oh please. Simon's like the non-evil/ demon brother I've never had. I'm more comfortable with him than I am with my mom, or my dead brother."

"That doesn't mean anything, since your actual brother was set on having sex with you."

She sighed. "You know what I mean. Simon is like, the absolute last person on earth that I'm sexually attracted to. I'm more attracted to Alec and Magnus than I am to Simon. I'm more attracted to ISABELLE than I am to Simon."

"Wow. That's literally the most offensive thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

Clary turned to her best friend. "Sorry, Si. No offense or anything."

"How the hell am I not supposed to take offense to that?"

Everyone laughed, before Jace turned on Clary again. "Wait a sec, you're sexually attracted to Alec?"

Clary looked at him like he was an idiot. "Have you seen his eyes? Come on now, Jace. You could literally go swimming in them. Alec is hot. Like, really hot. It's not that big of a deal, especially considering the fact that he's gay and in a relationship."

Alec coughed as Isabelle burst out laughing, and Magnus looked at her amused. "You don't seem embarrassed that you think Isabelle is hot. Are you bi, Clary?"

She shrugged. " I don't think so. I've never tried being with a girl, and I've never been SUPER attracted to one before."

He grinned, mischievously. "Well, you never know until you try, right?"

She considered that for a second, as the rest of them looked at her like she was crazy. "I guess you're right."

Before anyone knew what was happening she grabbed the wrist of a girl that was passing by, and pulled her close, attaching their lips. The sound of a glass shattering could be heard, as Clary made out with the stranger for almost two minutes, before pulling away. The girl was dazed, her long blonde hair mussed from Clary's hands, and her light pink lipstick smeared. She pulled her hands off Clary's waist, smiling at her before reaching into her gold clutch. She pulled out a piece of paper out and scribbled her number on it, before tucking it into Clary's cleavage, gripping her ass, and walking off with her giggling friends.

Clary stared after her for a second before turning back towards her friends. "Umm, I don't think so. I never felt that sparky, tingly feeling that I feel when I kiss Jace."

The others were frozen in shock, but Magnus smirked. "Well that doesn't really mean anything, babydoll. You're in love with Jace, so of course you'd feel something when you kiss him. It's not really a fair trial. The only way you'd know for sure was if you tried when you're not in love with him."

"Well than, I guess we'll never know."

Jace's shock morphed into a smile, before turning into disbelief. "Did that really just happen? Did my girlfriend just make out with a girl right in front of me?"

Alec nodded, shock still written on his face. Isabelle burst out laughing again, and Simon continued to stare at her in awe.

"Am I supposed to be mad? I feel like i should be angry at you for making out with someone other than me, but I feel more turned on than anything."

Isabelle continued to laugh. "Wow, Clary. Now that was awesome. I didn't think you had it in you."

Jace scoffed. "Awesome? That was hot as hell! Still feel like I should be mad, though."

Clary wrapped her arms around her waist. "You don't have to be mad. I'm in love with you. You don't ever have to worry about me liking anybody else."

He smiled, leaning to peck her lips, and turning her in his arms so she faced the others, although she was still wrapped in his arms. " Anyway, didn't we come here to hunt? Iz, are you getting anything?"

She pulled her ruby out of her pocket. "No, it doesn't seem like there's any activity yet."

Magnus nodded. "I already did a sweep of the place. Nothing."

Jace sighed, tightening his arms around his girlfriend's neck. "That's disappointing. I guess today is a fun day then." He pulled Clary with him towards a booth in the back, ignoring all the eyes on them, as the others followed behind them.

When they were all settled and had ordered drinks, they sat back, relaxing a bit.

"So, Clary. When are you going to tell us what's been bothering you."

Her head snapped towards Simon, accusingly, as Jace looked between the two of them. "What's he talking about, Clary?"

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about it, it's not a big deal."

"What's not a big deal? What's the matter?"

She sighed heavily, leaning her head back against the arm. "It's really nothing. Just a bad feeling I've been getting. It's probably nothing. I'm just being paranoid."

Magnus leaned towards her. "What do you mean? What kind of bad feeling?"

"I don't know. Lately I've felt like someone's ALWAYS watching me, and then there's just this really bad feeling I've got. Like something's bad about to happen."

It was silent for a moment, before Isabelle groaned. "NO! We just got a break! Come on!"

Clary laughed. "It's probably nothing, Iz. I told you I was just being paranoid."

It was silent again, and as Clary opened her mouth to reassure them again, the waiter came with their drinks. "You know what, we can talk about this tomorrow. Tonight, let's get drunk and let loose."

Isabelle laughed, high-fiving her parabatai. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about. Let's get wasted!"

The tension in the air lifted as everyone drank, and they soon forgot their troubles. Isabelle pulled Clary to the dance floor, where the grinded against each other and bounced around. Jace was content just watching for a while, but the sight of other boys slowly closing in on them, made him abandon his seat, and kidnap his girlfriend from his sister.

As if on cue, a slow dance came on, and he pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as hers looped around his neck. In her heels, she was tall enough to rest her chin on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Jace laid soft kisses over her ear and temple. "You're incredible. I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend", he whispered sweetly into her ear.

She smiled against his collarbone. "So I take it you're not mad about earlier?"

He chuckled. " No, I'm not mad. It was really hot. Just as long as you know that I'm the only one able to give you any real pleasure. Nobody knows you're body the way I do."

As he spoke, his fingers trailed down her bare back, so lightly it raised goosebumps. They froze at the very bottom of her her dress, at the small of her back, tracing patterns slowly, as his lips skimmed the shell of her ear.

" This dress has been driving me crazy all evening." As proof, he pressed his hips against hers, and she whined quietly at the feeling of his bulge in the apex of her thighs. She clung to him, her arms tight around his neck, and her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

When she glanced up, she noticed that he had strategically moved them to a dark corner as they danced. She gasped when her back hit a wall. By this time, they were completely covered in shadows. Her vision tried to adjust, but she remained blinded by darkness.

She gasped again when Jace flipped her around so her torso was flush with the wall. One hand skimmed along the V of her chest, as the other slid to the front of her right thigh. His teeth nipped the skin beneath her ear, and she suddenly had trouble breathing correctly. "You know, Clary, while I may not be mad about what happened earlier, I won't forgive it. You let someone other than me touch you, and you did it without my permission."

His fingers scratched up her inner thigh, dangerously close to her core, but avoiding it altogether. Her breath caught when his other hand pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her nipples to the cold wall in front of her. His fingers traced circles around her left breast, as his other moved to her core, lightly tracing her slit. Clary's head fell back on his shoulder, and he took that opportunity to run his tongue down the length of her neck. She whispered his name when his fingers finally found her nipple, tugging on it harshly and rolling it between his fingers as she moaned quietly.

One of Clary's hands went up into his hair, and the other rested atop the one currently inching it's way slowly into her panties. "You're so wet, Clary. Did kissing that girl earlier turn you on? Or was it me? Do you like what I'm doing to you, Clary? Or should I stop?"

His index finger pressed lightly against her clit, as his middle finger traveled further down and circled her entrance. She had to stop herself from screaming when he pinched her clit, hard. "NO! No, don't stop."

His feeling of his finger thrusting hard into her, had her clasping the hand that was gripping his hair over her mouth. He stroked her walls slowly, his teeth releasing the grip it held on her earlobe. "What's the matter, baby? You don't have to hold back. I love hearing the sounds you make. When you moan as I suck your nipples. How you whimper when I thrust my fingers in your tight little body. And I especially love when you scream as my tongue flicks over your clit. But my overall favorite is the way you scream my name when my cock milks your slick walls as you orgasm."

Clary couldn't help the sob that escaped her as he added a finger, moving way too slowly for her liking. "Jace."

He chuckled, his fingers moving away from her nipple for a second to tilt her chin towards him, before returning. His mouth devoured hers, his tongue tracing every part of hers. His eyes remained open, loving the sight of her writhing against him.

Clary's body was screaming, every sensitive part of her in overdrive. She had long lost all sense of reason, the heat growing in her stomach quickly becoming a raging inferno. He added a third finger, thrusting harshly into her.

Jace couldn't help the satisfaction that flowed through him, as she sucked frantically on his tongue. Her arousal dripped down his fingers, spurring him on. By now, Clary was moaning out, loud enough to almost be heard over the pounding music. He released her breast to pull out his stele and draw a barrier rune that Clary had created around them so no one could see or hear them.

"Jace." Clary whined beneath her hand, and Jace was quick to remove it.

"It's ok. I put a barrier up. No one can see or hear us. You can be as loud as you want." As he spoke, his fingers thrust further into her heat, scratching lightly against her walls. She cried out, and he smiled against her neck.

His unoccupied hand went back to her nipple, switching back and forth between the two. Clary's hand that had been covering her mouth went back into his hair, tugging when he did something she liked.

Jace smirked when he felt her walls begin to suck his fingers in, knowing she was close. His hand slowed, and he chuckled when she sobbed quietly. "You didn't think I'd let you cum so easily, now did you? This is punishment, Clary. You have to beg me."

Now normally, Clary would have snorted or laughed in his face, but her body needed release so badly , and she thought she would go crazy if it didn't. The thought of him leaving her hanging was enough for her to give in. "Please. Please, Jace. Please. Please. Please."

Jace's digits resumed their previous speed as she begged, his thumb rubbing slowly over her bundle of nerves. When he found her g-spot, he made sure to hit it with every thrust. It wasn't long before Clary convulsed in his arms, crying out loudly. He held her body up against the wall as her legs gave out, peppering kisses against her cheek.

When she had gathered her bearings a bit, he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his pants. She turned towards him, kissing him slowly. When she pulled back, she laughed. "I love you so much."

He kissed her again. Once. Twice. Three times. "I love you too, but we should probably find the others before they come looking for us."

He helped her fix her dress and hair, before taking her hand and dragging them back to the booth they had been sitting in before.

Magnus and Alec were almost exactly where they had left them, except now their heads were together as they talked quietly. Jace pulled Clary next to him. " We're gonna head home."

They looked up at them, and stood up. "We're coming. Just let us find Iz and Simon before we go."

When they were all together, they paid the bill and left, all eager to get in bed after such a long day. Clary leaned heavily against Jace, the activities of the day beginning to weigh down on her body.

"Jaaaaaaaaccccceeeee! I'm tired!", she whined.

He laughed, tightening the arm he had around her waist. "We're almost home. Stay awake just a bit longer."

She whined again, jumping onto his back. "Carry me."

He laughed again, grasping the back of her thighs to keep her up. She rested her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping lightly around his neck.

Simon and Clary began talking about random mundane things as they walked, while Magnus, Alec and Jace conversed about hunting. They were passing an alley about a block away from the institute, when a voice called Clary's name.

Everyone froze. That voice was **way** too familiar, and one that they weren't ever supposed to hear again. Clary let go of Jace, facing the figure still veiled by shadows. Jace pushed her behind him, his seraph blades out and glowing in the darkness. The mixing of his, and his siblings weapons, as well as the glowing of Magnus's hands was enough light to show the face of the person no one wanted to ever see again.

Clary's heart was beating so hard, she thought it might burst. Any feeling of fatigue or drunkenness was long gone. She should have listened to herself. She knew something felt off. She knew this day wasn't going to end well. And now, standing in front of her was the very last person she ever wanted to see again.

Clary's voice shook. "Jonathan."


End file.
